1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club irons, and in particular, to an iron type golf club having an improved weight distribution system at the rear club face and the upper sole of the club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iron type golf club heads have been designed with a number of different weighting systems to attempt to improve the attributes and characteristics of the club in various circumstances. Examples of patents which disclose weighting systems for golf club heads include my own U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,733; 5,014,993; 5,011,151; 4,938,470; 4,932,658; 4,919,431; 4,919,430; 4,915,386; 4,907,806; and 4,826,172.